Code: America
by Lord Forehead
Summary: When a new kid from America arrives at Kadic something isn't right. But with X.A.N.A gone and the super computer off, who could be pulling the strings? First fanfic so just a warning. Also main character is OC. T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

(Note to reader, if you become lost at any point it may be due to assumptions on my part in your knowledge of the series. The best solution is to go to the Code Lyoko wiki or ask myself.)

_**Code: America**_

Prologue

"France?" Kevin blurted out.

"Yes, you will spend an entire year in France. All of which is being paid for from a generous donor," His principal responded in his always calm manner. "Now Kevin you are going to need your parent's approval as well as the school board's before you go."

"Fun killer..." Kevin thought to himself.

"The only thing that this donor would like for you to do is that you must keep a diary, or journal if you would prefer, of your time over seas. Also he would like to meet you for lunch. He has asked that you wear something formal, like a dress shirt of sorts, and that you bring something that you cherish." As he finished Kevin noticed that he breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'll be there!" then realizing his mistake "Um, where is there exactly?"

Entry 1: Meeting My sponsor

I felt that I needed to wear something that would make him fell like he was picking the right student for whatever he was going to have me do, so I wore a pair of khakis, a black belt, and a red dress shirt. I knew I looked good because as I walked to the meeting I felt eyes on me.

He had picked a coffee shop and was sitting at one of the outside tables. It was a warm day for September and the breeze was nice, which made the table all that more appealing.

"Ah you must be Kevin, here have a seat." He gestured towards the across from him. On the table was what looked like laptop.

"I see you've noticed the cross system, oh and where are my manners, my name is Waldo Stone." Waldo said, extending his hand. As I sat down I shook it.

"There's been one thing going though my mind that I just have to ask, why me?" I asked before he could start anything else.

"Ah what a good question. And one that I don't necessarily have an answer for. You see we didn't pick you, _The Cross System did._"

"Uhhh what?" I chuckled.

"The Cross System is a new program that we are working on that will allow us to connect data and find solutions to things in ways never thought of before. It's like the Internet 2.0, and we need your help.

"We came across a problem when programing it. It has yet to connect to itself yet. We figured that if we pumped enough data into it, it would eventually become connected and be able to function at full power,"

"Are you saying you want to create your own self-aware program?" I butted in. I've seen too many TV shows and movies where that has gone horribly wrong...

"Yes and no. The system works like a loop that then extends farther and farther into the web until it can connect things. The problem we're having is that the first loop, the system itself, isn't complete. And any other system it tries to set-up won't work."

"So how do I fit in to all this?" I asked, and started wondering how sane this guy was.

"The system isn't perfect but it can do basic problems. So we spent months getting the system realize the gap. Once it knew of the flaw it moved around it, and gave us a solution. We needed to give it raw data. The life of a teenager was the best fit. Drama, school, stress, emotions, ambition, success, and failure. Then the next thing it said was that we needed to find a teen who seemed average. So we went on the hunt and found you. You have good grades in good classes, your teachers say your good with others and in all other aspects of your life we see that you are what we're looking for."

"So I'm the most average kid in the world? I don't know if I should be proud or sad..."

"Well the Cross System gave us some specifications. And you fit them all. Don't think of it as the most average teen, but as the last piece of the puzzle when there are extra pieces," He said trying to get my confidence up. "Now let's look at that important item of yours, shall we?"

Reaching into my bag I produced my notebook.

"It's full of sketch's and stories I have always wanted to write and draw or adventures I want to do." I explained.

"_Perfect. _Would you open the Cross System and select the scanner function?"

"I don't see why not." I said opening the laptop. It looked like any other laptop, it had a keyboard, track pad, and screen. I picked the 'Scan' function and nodded at Waldo.

"Now place your notebook onto the keyboard and close it." He instructed.

I did as I was told. And once the lid was as tight as It would with the new bulk of the notebook inside it made a humming noise. I lifted the screen off of my notebook and returned it to my bag. On the screen was a interesting scene, it looked as if all the pages of my notebook had been transferred onto the screen.

"Confused? Don't worry the fact that it scanned your info is a good sign. All it did was take that raw data and analyze it. And that is what we want you to do. When you go to France you will record everything that happens to you in the Cross System's journal. And with your raw data we hope that the system will finally be complete."

"But why France?" I asked.

"If you were to start putting in information now the system would be lost. It has no real past knowledge of you and therefore have no way of analyzing the raw data. When you are in France everything will be new and all the data you input will be understandable." He answered.

"Well then I guess I'm going to France!"

End of Entry 1

Entry 2: Base Camp

"You will be living in a small house in the Boulogne-Billancourt district of Paris. We have enrolled you in Kadic Academy. Its a boarding school so most of the student will live on campus but others who live in the area, like you, walk to school as well. Now remember that you need to keep that journal up-to-date and entering it into the system every few days..." Waldo's words kept running though my mind as I arrived in town.

"Here's the place." My cab driver said as he stopped in front of new home. After paying him I noticed the building across the street.

"Do you know what that thing is?" I asked.

"I don't live around here, but some of the locals might know." And with that he was off.

The building was old and it seemed to just radiate a negative vibe. After putting my bags in the house I still couldn't get the image of old building out of my mind so I decided to head over and check it out.

It was a two story building that looked like it was a century old. The gate out front didn't have a lock on it and the hinges looked so rusted that I could have broken them if I tried. The lawn was in just as bad of a state. Patches of long grass, short grass, broken glass, and weeds everywhere made the place look it a mess. And yet no matter how bad it looked something about the building just seemed to pull me in.

Upon reaching the door I learned the name of this old, decrepit house, _The Hermitage. _Mental note to self: This place is creepy; explore it. But as I reached for the door knob I heard a window slam shut and maybe the sound of foot steps as well. In either case this was getting too creepy for me and I headed home.

Back at my new home I did a quick sweep of the whole house to see what it was like. One bedroom, One bath, A living room with attached kitchen, and spare room where I have set-up the Cross System.

After unpacking I opened the Cross System. There was a note on the screen that read: "Kevin as a little bonus the Cross System works just like a laptop as well, so you can use it at school. Just don't tell anyone about what it actually is, okay? -Waldo"

School! I had almost forgotten that I had to be there tomorrow! I checked the time and it was nearly 12.

"Oh man... I'm going to be tired all day..."

End of Entry 2

"How is the data consummation coming along?"

"Faster then expected sir, at this rate we may not even need to use operation: Carthage."

"Good. Soon the system will activate and the show will begin!"

Entry 3: Welcome to Kadic!

"Ah, you must be Kevin Rodway the transfer student from America," Reaching across his desk we shook hands. "I'm Mr. Delmas the principal here at Kadic." As I took a seat in front of his desk he pulled open a drawer and produced a paper. "This is your schedule... Ah Aelita, perfect timing. Kevin this is Aelita Stones, Aelita this is Kevin Rodway the new transfer student. Aelita will you please show Kevin around the school?" He asked.

"Of course." Aelita answered. She had pink hair and dark maroon dress. She looked at me and smiled, then said. "Let's start with your schedule." We left Mr. Delmas's office and went out to the courtyard.

"So you have calculus 1st period. Hey! You'll have that with Jeremie and

I!" She said with a blush.

"Jeremie?" I asked.

"A friend of mine," I got the feeling they were more then friends, "Anyway, you can just follow me there. Now 2nd period you have social studies with Yumi,"

"Sorry to interrupt, but who is she?" I asked again.

"Another friend of mine, actually you have a class with just about everyone of my friends." She explained.

"Sounds like fun, well as long as their as nice as you are I mean." I joked.

"Hahaha, well you'll have to find out yourself," She said winking. "After 2nd period everyone gets a 20 minute break. From there you will head to P.E. with Odd. After 3rd period is lunch so you'll see all of us there. I can't think of anyone who might be in your 4th class. I actually don't know what this class is." She said looking a bit lost.

"Let me see, oh right that's my speech writing class. I'm on the debate team back home so I wanted to keep my skills up while I was away." I explained.

"Sounds like fun. Well your 5th period is science, and you have that with Ulrich." She finished.

RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!

"And that's our cue to get to class." Aelita said as we walked towards our class.

"Well I guess somethings are just universal." I said with a chuckle.

And we laughed all the to class.

Entry 3.1: Calculus

As Aelita and I walked into class a kid wearing a red turtleneck and brown pants walked up a greeted Aelita.

"Hello Aelita," Then noticing me asked. "And who might you be?"

"I'm Kevin the new transfer student from America." I explained. Then I realized just how much I am going to have to say that today. Ugh.

"My name's Jeremie Belpois, nice to meet you." He said as he greeted me.

"Class, would you please be seated," Our teacher said as she started class. "Now for those of you who don't know this year we have a transfer student from America. Kevin would you like to come up front and tell us a bit about yourself."

I knew it...

"I'd rather not," I said jokingly as walked up to the front of the class. "Where should I start... Well I'm 6'1", I have blue eyes, and brown hair. What else... I'm a self described nerd but I also enjoy hiking and compete on track and field so it kinda balances out."

As I re-took my seat most the class was chuckling, including the teacher.

"You made quite the splash there. Good job." Jeremie complemented.

The rest of class was filled with math and not much else. Though I could defiantly tell from the way Aelita and Jeremie worked together that they were geniuses in love.

Entry 3.2: Social Studies

"Social studies is just across the courtyard" Jeremie explained.

"Thanks." I replied as I headed off towards where he pointed.

Once at class I sat down next to girl dressed in a black long sleeve v-neck that showed her belly button and a pair of black jeans with a dark pink belt.

"Did you ask before sitting there? Did it not occur that I was hoping for a certain person to sit next to me?" The mystery girl asked me as I took my backpack off.

"Uh..." And deciding to play along, "Then why didn't you just leave something on the desk so that no one would sit there?"

"I could but that would make me seem desperate for that person to sit next to me." She retorted.

"Ah, but right now you're desperately trying to get me to move away, thus defeating your point of not seeming desperate." I replied knowing that I had won this argument.

"Haha. Okay you win, my name's Yumi, what's yours?" She asked.

Here we go again.

"Kevin I'm the transfer student from America." Then remembering what Aelita said. "Do you know Aelita Stones?"

"Yes, she and I are good friends. How do you know her?" She asked, her eyes lighting up.

"She showed me around school this morning, you know cause I'm new and all, and I had 1st period with her."

"Well a friend of Aelita is a friend of mine." Yumi replied with a smile.

Entry 3.3: Odd

After class I decided to have some alone time. Went to the middle of the courtyard and opened my "laptop". I opened the browser and started looking up some recipes to make once I got home. Having cooking as a hobby was finally about to pay-off.

"DUCK!"

"GAH!" I exclaimed as a soccer ball nearly took my head clean off. "What the hell dude!"

"Sorry." He apologized as he helped me up from the ground. "My name is Odd Della Robbia, yours?" He asked.

"That's quite a way of introducing yourself." I commented while brushing the dust off my clothes. "But anyway, my name is Kevin Rodway, I'm the new guy from America." I explained.

Odd was quite the character. He wore a purple hoodie with a light purple shirt over it. He was also wearing a pair of purple pants. But the thing that really was strange about this guy was his hair: He spiked all of his blond hair completely up then put a purple patch in the middle.

"Odd huh? Do you know Aelita?" I asked, starting to wonder if everyone in this school knew each other.

"Of course. Her, Einstein, Yumi, Ulrich, And I are the best of friends." Odd said. I almost looked as if he was reminiscing as he did.

"Einstein? And I think I heard Aelita say something about an Ulrich too..." I inquired.

"That's what I call Jeremie. And Ulrich is my roommate and best friend. So how do you know them?" He replied with a look of intrigue in his eyes.

"Aelita showed me around this morning, I had first period with both Jeremie and Aelita. Then I met Yumi. Does that answer all your questions?" I snapped.

"Yeah..." Odd looked hurt "Am I bugging you?"

"No, I just didn't get any sleep last night. Sorry for snapping."

And right as we went to shake hands the bell rung.

"I guess it's time gym." Odd noted.

"Right I have that next as well..." I said under my breath.

So off we went to the gymnasium. The gym was on the opposite side of the school so we had a long walk cut out for us. I didn't mind though, I wasn't able to see the whole campus when I was with Aelita so it all worked out.

"Alright you hooligans, my name is Jim and I am your teacher." A very large and guff man started talking once everyone was seated in the gym. "Now as many of you may know we have a new student here. But not only is this new student, well new, he is from America,"

"Well here it comes..." I thought to myself.

"Devin Roadway."

"Huh What?" I blurted out.

"Is there a problem Devin?"

"Yeah my name isn't Devin," I said standing "It's Kevin Rodway."

"Well , you've just earned the class an extra lap today with your little outburst" Jim retorted.

"Or, let's say that if I can run a 200 meter dash in under 30 seconds we all have to do one less lap." I challenged. I just hoped he didn't realize that a 30 second 200 was kinda slow...

"25 or no deal," Jim replied, not wanting to look like a fool. "I was once a sprinter too"

"Oh really?"

"I'd rather not talk about it"

We all went outside to the track and I got into my running stance. Then I remembered something very unpleasant, my fastest 200 meter dash was about 25 seconds... This was going to be close.

"Can I race him?" Odd chirped in.

"Why?" Jim questioned.

"Because I want to see if the fastest at Kadic can compare to an American."

"Yes!" I thought to myself, "I may not be the fastest, but under pressure I know I can win."

"Runners to your marks, get set," Jim waited 5 seconds, "GO!"

And off we went. I had lane one so I started behind Odd, but I soon caught him. As I did he kicked it up a gear. Not wanting to look like a fool, I sped up to his pace. Then we reached the end of the turn and were on the last leg. And I used my kick. I gave it my all and broke the stalemate. Then crossing the line, I felt amazing and horrible at the same time.

"Looks like you won our little wager. You did that in 24.6 seconds" Jim admitted.

"Thanks." I said to Odd as he crossed the line.

"For what?" He seemed lost.

"I wouldn't have been able to run that fast if I wasn't racing someone." I explained.

Entry 3.4: Dig in!

After the grueling work out of P.E. I needed to get some food. And thankfully lunch was next. I headed over with Odd. Yes is was quite the character but he was quite the nice guy. Or so I thought.

As we got closer to the lunch room we had to cross the courtyard. As we did two girls approached us.

"I know about you and Kelly!" And with that the first girl gave him a slap across his face. Then the second girl, presumably Kelly, followed with.

"I know all about you and Naomi!" A continued with a slap going the other away across his face.

"Ouch... What did you do?" I asked as we walked into the lunch room.

"Have you ever tried juggling?" Odd asked.

"No, sounds too hard."

"It is... And it's harder when it's two girls."

We sat down with Jeremie, Aelita, Yumi, and who I assumed was Ulrich. He wore a green long sleeve shirt over a brown tee.

"Everyone this is Kevin, he's new to Kadic." Aelita said introducing me.

"It's a bit late for that Aelita, I've met just about everyone so far." Then catching Ulrich's eye said "I don't think we've been introduced. Like Aelita said I'm Kevin It's nice to meet you." I held my hand out and he stood up and shook it.

"I'm Ulrich Stern," He retook his spot next to Yumi "Why don't you have lunch with us?"

"I don't really have any other other options" I said and we all left to get in line, laughing.

Entry 3.5: The Science of Friendship

After lunch I headed to 4th period. It was just like any other class, boring. But after wards I had 5th period with Ulrich. Science, I couldn't help but smile a little when I thought about the sight of lab coats, goggles, and test tubes.

But like all classes it wasn't what I thought at all. Instead we had a lecture for the whole time about safety. Now sure being safe and all is important, but it's also amazingly boring...

"Psst, Kevin," It was Ulrich, "Are you understanding any of this?"

"Mostly," I replied "It's all really simple to me."

"Oh."

"Why do you ask?"

"I usually have Jeremie in my class and-" He stopped as the teacher, , looked over. "He usually translates this into something I can understand."

"I'll share my notes, don't worry." I said with a smile.

"_!_" Oh no... "Would you please tell the class what you are smiling about?"

Ulrich went pale. I could tell that he was already in hot water when it came to the teachers.

"Err yes.." I said standing, "I was just noticing your poster about wearing your goggles."

"That does not explain that smile of yours."

"Well the poster says that Carol didn't wear her goggles, and now she doesn't need them. It's funny in a dark way."

"Acid burns are not funny Kevin. Now seeing as your a new student I will let you off this time. And _only_ this time."

I retook my seat and continued her lecture.

"Thanks." Ulrich whispered.

"Hey, what are friends for?" I said.

End of Entry 3

"Sir it seems that he has met the Original 5, should we proceed with caution?"

"No. continue as planned."

"But sir, if they realize what's really happening then-"

"It appears that you have forgotten your place."

"I'm sorry sir..."

"Fear not, for this changes nothing."

"How so?"

"I've already thought of everything."


	2. Chapter 2

**I ****forgot ****this ****last ****time ****so ****just I'm ****going ****to add it ****this ****time around****.  
><strong>**I ****own ****nothing ****that ****is ****related ****to ****Code****: ****Lyoko****.  
><strong>**Now ****on ****with ****the ****show****!**

* * *

><p>Entry 7: <em>Party<em>_!_

"Good morning Kevin," I was greeted as I got to the regular meeting place.

"_Here __we __are__, __going __far__, __to __save __all __that __we__-,_" Taking the head phones out of my ears. "Good morning."

"So did you finish your project on limits?" Jeremie asked.

"I found it quite one sided."

Aelita, Jeremie, and myself all laughed. Everyone else just stared.

"Math joke." Aelita explained.

"Are you guys all free this Friday?" I asked.

"I think so. Why?" Odd replied.

"I was thinking about having you all come over and hang out. I finally got some real furniture for my place and was planning on getting it all broken in." Was my honest response.

"I don't see why not," Yumi cut in "And then maybe we can show you around town too."

"Then I guess its settled: Free food for everyone!" Odd chirped up.

The rest of that week was agonizingly long. Classes felt as if they stretched on for days and the homework piled on like never before. At one point in the week I was worried I wasn't going to have enough time to prepare the house or the food. Then in a stroke of pure luck I found the time. But at a dreadful cost: All-nighters for three days straight... But tonight it's going to pay off. _It__'__s__party__time__!_

End of entry 7

Shutting down the Cross System, Kevin went into the main room. He had moved his two chairs to one side and the sofa to the other. On the opposite wall he had set up a very basic tech booth. It was a table with some speakers on it that could be connected to a CD player or mp3 player. Next to his set-up he turned two lamps into colored lights, one blue and one orange, which could be pointed at different parts of the room. Lastly he had some streamers, white and red, hanging throughout the room. All in all he was pretty impressed with himself. Not only had he been able to get everything done, it looked good too.

He turned around to face the kitchen area. His face beamed when he remembered all the work he put into this array of food. Most of was homemade. Pizza, chips, soda, a cake, and various other snacks he had prepared during the week.

Alas he could only relish this moment for long as there was a knock from the door. Snapping out of his daze he walked over to the door. His hand trembled as he reached for the nob.

"What if they don't like the party? What if this was all in vain? I've only seen them at school, they might act completely different outside of class..." Kevin's thoughts raged inside of his head.

"Forget this stress!" Kevin declared throwing open the door as he did.

_Whoosh__!_

Odd flew like a bullet past Kevin and straight towards the food display. After filling a plate he looked up and with a look of pure joy in his eyes and stated.

"Best. Party. Ever."

As everyone filled their plates Kevin started the tour.

"There isn't much to show but there's the bathroom," He pointed down the hall, "Your standing in the kitchen, and I turn the living room into the dance floor."

"We actually have a surprise for you." Aelita started, gesturing to Ulrich and Yumi. They both reached into their bags and each pulled out a tube.

"We figured that you might want a real map of the area," Jeremie jumped in, "We've marked it up with notes and other little bits and pieces."

"I... I don't know what to say besides thanks a million." Kevin replied. His eyes were nearly to the point of tears. Regaining his composer. "Right, he-hm, Lets get the music started!"

"Sir!"

"What now?"

"We've gained enough power for the first part of the operation. Shall we commence with the procedure?"

"No."

"No?"

"What was the last entry?"

"At 18:48 he finished with _'__But __tonight __it__'__s __going __to __pay __off__. __It__'__s __party __time__!' _why does that matter?"

"As you were trying to make a point of earlier, he has met the Original 5. With them there they could very easily see our handiwork. But don't fret for I have planned for this and we must simply wait until the night is done. Then it will be time for the curtain call."

The music seemed to rock every one's cares away. No one felt self-conscious, that and they were perfectly fine with dancing how ever they felt with the company around them. Soon the music ended and everyone took a seat, exhausted.

Kevin took this moment to start looking though the the maps his friends had given him. Right off the bat he found the school. Next was his house, fallowed by the nearby ice cream shop. Looking up from map his gaze went out the window, and landed on the neighboring house. He remembered how creepy the house was and wondered if his friends could shine some light on it.

"Do you guys know anything about that house over there on the other side of the street?" He asked.

The room went silent.

"The Hermitage?" Odd asked sitting up in his chair, suddenly intent. Kevin just nodded his head. Looking for help Odd turned to Jeremie.

"It's an old house where a man named Franz Hopper lived. He was a great scientist. He did a lot for the world but was never given the credit for it." He explained, as he did he seemed to fill with pride and when he finished he was smiling yet it seemed to be laced with sadness.

"That's pretty messed up." Kevin said trying to keep the energy from dipping.

Yumi taking the hint. "I could go for a walk, anyone else?"

"Oh yeah. I'm not scrawny like Odd and need to work that cake off." Ulrich agreed.

"I'm not scrawny, I'm svelte!" Was his retort. Laughing everyone got up and headed out the front door.

"So Kevin, where do you want to start?" Ulrich asked as they left the house and started walking towards the main road.

They left the house with no destination in mind, all part of the fun. Though the gang was wide awake the town was asleep. But it brought a whole new look to it. Gone were the cars, kids, shopkeepers, birds, sirens, and other sources of noise. The night time air was refreshing. It was crisp and cool, which felt good on every one's skin after dancing for so long.

Kevin had been following their location on the map. "So guys what is this factory on the map?" He said pointing to the highlighted area of the map.

"It's an old hangout of ours." Yumi said. "It's on a small 'island' in the middle of the river. So there's this really cool bridge that goes from it to the road. The view from there is pretty spectacular."

The bridge was just as Yumi said. And as Kevin sat down on the side of it he looked out over the river. "She's right," He thought to himself, "The view is beautiful..."

The cloudless night let the moon shine bright in the night sky. This in turn allowed it to reflect of the shimmering water. And in that moment Kevin's guard dropped. He knew nothing would hurt him and felt the best he had all week long. The stress seemed to be flow out of him and down the river.

"Start the procedure."

"But ma'am-"

"I don't care what he says, if we wait any longer we might miss our target."

"Fine... Activating spectre system."

The party had come to an end. Kevin was a bit disappointed with the lack of real fun they had. It felt so planned. But he didn't mind. The fun times they had were enough to talk about during the week, so he didn't mind.

BEEPBEEPBEEP

Jeremie's computer suddenly burst to life. Kevin reach over and grabbed it off the counter and handed it to Jeremie. Though as he passed it over he saw the word _'__Lyoko__' _on screen as well as a symbol that looked like a target with three prongs coming off the bottom and on off the top; Kinda like an eye.

When Jeremie looked at the computer all the color drained his face.

"What's wrong Jeremie?" Ulrich asked.

"I... Err. I'm not sure yet..."

"Does it have to do with Lyoko?" Kevin asked.

Everyone went tense.

"It's getting late, we should probably go." Yumi said, obviously trying to avoid the question.

"I can help. Whatever it is I want to help. Please." Kevin pleaded.

"Kevin, somethings need to stay hidden." Aelita said flatly as she stood up and left. Yumi fallowed her out. Ulrich gave Kevin a look somewhere between pity and disappointment and chased after the girls.

Only Odd and Jeremie and Odd were left. Odd looked conflicted while Jeremie hastily switching between his screen and Kevin. His furious typing was the only noise.

"Odd please tell me what Lyoko is..." Hoping to get a response from who he felt closest to.

"No," Was his hesitant reply, "I'm not in the position to be able to tell you..."

"Kevin." Jeremie spoke in a very serious tone, "Do you really want to know?"

"Yes." Kevin was starting get upset with the games they were playing with him.

"The best way to put is that in a best case scenario if we told you about Lyoko you would think we were crazy-"

"And what about the 'worst' case scenario?" Kevin replied the anger starting to show.

"Worst case scenario: Memories of tragedy will become more then memories."

Before Kevin could ask want he meant they left.

Alone in his home, still decorated with a weeks worth of effort all wasted, he felt used. He was angry at Waldo for sending him here, at his 'friends' for being so deceptive, and at himself for even trying. Back home he never would have cared about the problems of others. They didn't care about him, so why should he care about them? And look where caring got him: An empty home filled with half-eaten food and two maps of a place he hated.

"If the cross system is so powerful then I bet I could definitely do some damage to their ego's with is.." Kevin thought to himself. "Now let's just power you up and see what we get."

"Ma'am the system is online."

"Finally. Now possess him so we can get moving."

Kevin didn't even get to the home screen when his laptop screen went black.

"What the hell!" He exclaimed.

Then from the screen a hand made of black smoke shot into his body. The last thing Kevin could remember was feeling cold and a vision of darkness with red numbers floating though it.

Upon waking up he was freed of his visions of darkness but the cold still lingered. He was in a room with a high ceiling. It seemed like there was frost on the walls in the darkness it was hard for him to tell what was what. but he did know that he was next to what looked like an elevator.

With realizing what he was doing he reached to the right and found a hatch next to the elevator door. It slide open without resistance as if it was new, yet the room around him looked as if it was decades old. Inside was a a single hand-sized lever. Still in a daze he pulled it.

The sound of an old computer starting up filled the room. Spinning around Kevin saw the floor in the middle of the room slide open. A large circular disc rose from the newly exposed part of the floor. And from this new platform rose another monument: A tell slender tower that seemed to be the heart of the machine.

It was then that he realized he had been holding his laptop the whole time.

"What is going on here!" He called out to the ceiling.

Suddenly his body went stiff and felt foreign. His libs moved on their own. Slowly he was forced over to the computer. Reaching out he pushed a button on the outer ring. A hatch opened with another lever in this one as well just like the one from moment ago. Kevin was fighting with all his mental might but to no avail. His hand, or who ever it was, grabbed the lever and pulled it down.

Whole room filled with a blinding light. Kevin shielded his eyes from the light and felt weightless for just the briefest moment.

When he opened his eyes he was sitting in front his computer with his head on the desk. The clock read 22:47.

"22:47?" Kevin thought to himself, "It's only been 5 minutes since they left." getting up to pace Kevin started to think aloud.

"But it felt like I've been out doing," shaking his head, "Whatever for a good half hour. And what about the smokey hand? The computer? The darkness and those numbers?" He stopped pacing when he came to the biggest question of them all. "And just what the hell is Lyoko!" Exhausted he felt into his chair and continued to think. "Could it have been a dream? I mean some of that stuff was pure science fiction... It must be." Kevin was still unsure of himself but he needed his rest and knew that worrying over this would be a waste of time. "Tomorrow... Yes I will find out tomorrow..." He walked down the hall to his room and fell asleep instantly on his bed.

But his computer was a different story. On the screen of his laptop a single image flickered. A black back drop with a red eye made from a target and three lines. One going down through and two others coming up from below at different angles. A small sample text box popped up, it read: _Connection __made__. __Transfer __incomplete__. __Systems __at __minimal __power__._

"You insolent girl!"

"Please sir forgive me! I was too hasty-"

"You went against me! Me, the all knowing. Me, the great planner. Me, the Mastermind of this whole operation!"

"Wait please sir!"

"Give me one reason not to throw you to the dogs."

"The connection was still made. The only flaw was that the transfer wasn't complete. It can still work. And they haven't found us out yet..."

"Your words are true. Congratulations are in order, for you get to live another day. And even with this grave error there still isn't any one person, power, or thing that can stop me now!"

* * *

><p><strong>Just who are these Original 5? What's their secret? What is this organization up to? And how are they pulling all these strings behind the scenes? And why am I asking you?<strong>

**And ****that****'****s it for chapter 2****! Reviews are always nice and can help with how good the next chapter is.**

**Anyway I h****ope ****you ****enjoyed ****the ****chapter ****and ****I ****already ****have ****the ****next ****one ****started ****so ****look ****for ****it ****in ****a ****week ****or ****so****. ****Till ****then ****this ****is**** 113****th ****Doctor ****signing ****off****!**


	3. Chapter 3

**And we're back! Sorry for the wait but I got stuck in a hard place and all my time was stolen... But here's the next chapter. Slight spoiler it of a cliff hanger ending.**

* * *

><p>Entry 8: Why not?<p>

Monday morning I awoke with a start to the noise of my laptop receiving a message. I rolled myself from bed. Upon looking at the clock I realized that I had woke up about 15 minutes earlier then my regular Monday schedule. Getting dressed, I thought back to the weekend. In the best way of putting it my party stunk. And even worse I just couldn't find any fun in anything I did over the next two miserable days.

I finally managed to slink over to the laptop after getting dressed. It was from Waldo. Surprising, I would think he stay out of his experiment to keep it from being "tempered" with.

It read: "Good morning Kevin! Or at least I hope it's morning, I tried to send this so that it would arrive sometime in the morning. How close did I get? Actually don't worry about that right now, I have some wonderful news! Like I had told you before the reason we wanted you to enter your information was so that the _Cross System _would be completed. And it worked! Mostly... The system is at minimal power but it's getting close.

"So here's what we need from you. Keep up-dating your journal. But now the system is ready to be used for the main reason. For now it can only be used to find new information. By entering inquiries into the system it will expand it's knowledge and it's base system loops. We're almost there! Keep up the good work. -Waldo"

It may have been the early morning or possibly the lack of sleep but the information I had just been handed didn't register with me until I had started to pour out some cereal. Then, like a bus, it hit me. It actually worked! I had always been skeptic of whether or not it would work, but still went along with it just so I could get a free ride to a new school.

Turning around I looked towards the room where the Cross System lay. All of the Internet, completely unlocked and usable by anyone. No, not everyone. Only me, only the person with the Cross System has this power. All of this power...

"What am I thinking!" I said aloud. "This isn't something to be used as a toy... But he did say I was free to use it... NO. This is a tool for great good and helping people find things they never thought of... So maybe I should try to help myself learn more?"

I started down the hall towards the computer room. Soon I was at the door to the back room where I kept the Cross System. I reached for the door nob and once again my hand shook just as it did the night when I was with my friends. "Maybe I could find out about that Lyoko thing. But it sounded like a sort of personal thing. Not something I could search on the web for. Still... There wouldn't be any harm in trying would there?"

As my grip tightened on the door nob my alarm went off back in my room. I jumped at the sound of my morning reminder to get to school. In silence I returned to me cereal and left for school.

End of Entry 8

The morning fog was like a blanket over the forest. Of course it wasn't really a forest, just a park with some trails running though it. One of which lead from Kevin's house to the Kadic. As Kevin walked to school he put his head phones on. He always seemed to think better when listening to a good tune.

Yet if he hadn't he would have heard the rustling of the bushes as he walked past. Or he would have seen the black, ghost-like, figure slip rush past him towards the school. And he would have definitely seen the boy in black and red walking towards him, also caught in deep thought.

With a large thud they came together and landed on the ground. Kevin's head phones had fallen off his head and he fell on his back. He was very glad that he had decided to leave his laptop at home or else it would have been crushed. But the other boy didn't seem to take this simple mistake so well. He stood up, reached down, and grabbed Kevin off his feet.

"Watch where you're going!" The boy threaten.

"Hey we we're both guitly!" Was Kevin's retort "And it's not like you got hurt or anything. Plus no one is around so it's not like you have to worry about ruining your reputation. So chill it!"

The disgruntle teen looked at Kevin then back from where he came.

"What's your name?"

"Kevin, why do you wanna know?"

"Mine's William. I just like knowing who's got guts. Oh and if you happen to see a girl by the name of Yumi tell her I said 'hey' will ya?"

"Sure..."

And with that the mysterious teen left into the fog. Kevin return his head phones to their proper place and continued his walk.

"you know I had almost forgotten about having to talk things over with everyone. Great, today is going to suck!" Kevin thought to himself as he finished his walk to the school. And even though he had no way of knowing things were only going to get worse.

Kevin decided not to try finding his friends in the morning, not that it mattered anyway, he would just see Aelita and Jeremie in first period. So as the bell rang he took his regular seat and waited for the rest of the class to show up. Soon the rest of the class, including Jeremie and Aelita, had taken their seats.

"I didn't see this morning..." Aelita said as she took her seat next to Kevin. "Do you want to talk?"

As Kevin went to answer the teacher piped up. "Would Kevin Rodway, Aelita Stones, and Jeremie Belpois come see me after class, I have something to talk to you all about."

Kevin shared a look with both Aelita then Jeremie. Something was wrong. After class the trio stayed behind while the teacher sat at her desk and looked quite upset.

"Do you remember the quiz I gave the class Friday?" They nodded their heads. "How do you think you did?"

"I felt like I understood the material." Jeremie said.

"Then this makes me sad to say, but all three of you failed. No, I will not let you make up the quiz. Now go to your next class."

The three of them let the class room without saying another word. Kevin looked at Jeremie and saw that his face was almost pale. Aelita was trying to get his attention anyway she could but he gave no signs of snapping out of whatever funk he was in. Kevin kept walking as if nothing was wrong.

"I know it sucks but it isn't the end of the world." He thought to himself.

"Kevin," Aelita started, "Let's talk at lunch, okay?"

Kevin nodded his head as Aelita walked away with Jeremie in tow, still looking lifeless. And so Kevin headed to his next class. Or he would have if he knew where he was. The fog had gotten so bad he couldn't see a blasted thing. Picking a direction he walked in a straight line and hoped for the best. After a moment he reached the science wing. Now with his new bearing he found his way along the building. Then he crossed the courtyard, now a wall of white smoke, to reach his next class.

Taking his seat he remembered that he had the message to give to Yumi. But as the bell rang she didn't walk into class. In fact about half of the class was missing as well. The teacher decided to just go along with the lesson despite the conditions.

The rest of Kevin's day was exactly the same. About half of the students were missing from their classes. Among some of the missing kids were Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi. And he also couldn't find Jeremie or Aelita at lunch.

"How are the tests coming?"

"Both have been major successes. First with the corruption of the test data then with the creation of the artificial fog."

"What is the result of the fog?"

"We have been able to make not only the original 5 but half the student population become lost in the woods. This has allowed us to gain greater insight on the mental states of each of the five."

"Good. And what of our puppet?"

"He was able to stay on campus."

"Then disband the fog. We have no more use for it."

"Yes sir."

The next morning Kevin awoke with a feeling of guilt. He hadn't finished his entry from the day before. And to make matters worse he felt no motivation to complete it or to start one for today. This also was compounded with his worry over his friends. They weren't at school and no one had seen them all day after he saw Jeremie and Aelita tat morning.

Looking out the window he saw that it was a perfectly clear day today. It was such a stark contrast to the previous day's weather that it seemed fake, almost impossible. Rolling out of bed he got dressed and left for school. On his way out though something caught his eye from across the street.

In the old house, _the Hermitage_ he remembered, he thought he saw a glowing light from the top floor window. It was the last straw. Kevin did an abrupt about face and walked back into his house. He went straight to the back room. Powering up the Cross System it displayed the full name of the program: Cross Analyzing Numeric Algorithms.

"Now let's go do some research on Lyoko and The Hermitage." Kevin said aloud as he typed 'Lyoko' into the search box. Kevin pressed the enter key not knowing what to expect. Suddenly the room was filled with the noise of his computer working at it's fullest.

"_This task requires more time to complete. Do you wish to have it continue in the back ground?_" the computer prompted.

Kevin hastily clicked 'Yes'. Continuing on he found that he could have any information sent to his phone when it was ready. This he also agreed to.

After he regained his calm he decided to head to school. Taking his regular path and resting his head phones on his head, he began his trip. This time around he knew to keep his eyes peeled for William. But the teen was nowhere to be seen this morning.

Odd was the first to see Kevin as he approached the regular meeting place. "Good morning sleepy head! Miss your alarm?" He joked.

"You could say that." Then returning fire, "But where were you yesterday? I didn't see you in P.E."

Odd let out a nervous chuckle before saying "Would you believe I got lost in the woods?"

"That depends on if you blame that crazy fog."

"I know right! Man that stuff was thinker then the pea soup and nowhere as good!"

They both let out a great laugh. Odd's face lit back up as he saw Kevin smile for the first time since the party. They both laughed for what felt like ages.

"Not to seem rude or anything." Kevin started.

"Oh-no. Am I wearing my pants backwards again?"

"Not today. I was wondering where everyone is, do you know?"

Odd looked away for the briefest moment before he responded. And that was all Kevin needed for an answer.

"They... Um... Let's just say they are busy with something that could be either nothing or everything."

Kevin felt like he was being left out of something again. But this time he was fine with it because no matter what it was, if it was Lyoko related he would find out soon enough. And he also didn't have anytime to probe Odd with more questions as the bell had just rung to send them to their next class.

Kevin let out a sigh of relief when he saw Aelita and Jeremie sitting in their regular spots when he walked into class. And the same went for Yumi in his next class.

"I have a message for you." Kevin said taking his seat.

"Oh really? From who?"

"The thing is I don't really know. Yesterday morning on the way to school I bumped into this guy and after he told me his name he told me to find you and give you this message."

"What?"

"William says 'hey'. Does that mean anything to you?"

"Was that all he said?"

"Yup."

"Then it doesn't mean a thing." She said with a smile and returned to her work as the teacher started the day's lesson.

"So what did you find out Einstein?" Odd asked.

"I'm not exactly sure yet. But from what I could tell It's some sort of low powered Replika." Jeremie explained.

"But that couldn't be true with your anti-Xana program still in effect." Aelita commented.

"Yeah and what about the fact that Xana is gone? Who could have activated the tower?" Yumi asked.

"Guys I don't know. But here's what we do know:Something is up and we must be careful."

"Do you think this could be related to Kevin?" Ulrich asked after a small pause. They all had it on their minds but weren't sure of how to say it.

"I think we shouldn't tell Kevin anything about Lyoko unless we need to. And if he is connected... We will just have to cross that bridge when t we get there."

Kevin's phone went off as he was getting changed to go swimming during P.E. "Later..." he thought to himself. "There's too many people around and this might take some time to read. After class once everyone has gone from the locker room."

Jim sat in the lifeguard chair and called out instructions to the class. But if was to no avail. Most of the class listened to start with but soon everyone ended up just playing in the pool. Of course a diving contest soon started up and all the guys joined in, including Odd and Kevin. But when it came to Kevin's turn he was too distracted by his thoughts to do anything spectacular. Even as he swam back to the surface he took his time. His mind was completely absent, which is why Odd made sure to keep a close eye on him the whole time.

Getting out of the pool at the end of the class Odd noticed how much Kevin kept checking his phone. Once most of the class was gone he decided to do some investigating.

"So Kevin, can I use your cell phone?" He asked

"Um... Yeah just give me a sec." Kevin responded while furiously hitting some buttons.

Handing the phone to Odd Kevin returned to packing his things. Odd then proceeded to go through the phone. After finding a folder marked 'Lyoko' his heart dropped.

"But he couldn't be working for Xana... He's my friend, he's too nice, he's too much like us..." He thought to himself as he stumbled back in disbelief. Looking back to the phone he opened the folder.

"Aaaa!" Kevin spun at the sound of Odd's cry of pain. Odd had collapsed onto the ground and his hand looked brunt. Grabbing his phone he looked around the room for anyone. But just as he planned no one was around.

"Great! I waited until no one was here to check my phone and what do I get? My best friend fried on the floor!"

Then doing the only thing that came to mind he picked Odd up and put him on his shoulders. Opening the push door with his feet he continued out to the courtyard and made a B-line to the health office.

By the time he arrived he was out of breath and could barely move an inch. The school nurse opened the door just in time for Kevin to get his two bits in.

"Odd got shocked. Help him." Then Kevin collapsed as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Why did Odd get shocked? Is Kevin really playing for the other team? And is William going to do anything? These and more answered in the next exciting chapter of Code: Lyoko - Code: America!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome back! It's been a bit and I left you at a cliff hanger. Sorry but I had to stop it or else 3 and 4 would have just rolled together. But thats all behind us. So now for the reason your here. The story. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"I think he's coming around." A voice seemed to emanate from nowhere.<p>

"I gotta say he is definitely a trooper." Another whistled.

"Where am I?" Kevin asked once he got his month working again.

"In the health office. You ran all the way here and over exerted yourself carrying Odd." The nurse explained.

"Is he alright?" Kevin asked trying to sit up and look for him.

"I'm fine!" Odd exclaimed jumping out from behind the curtain.

"It's true he only had some minor burns from the shock and some fall damage." The nurse continued.

"How are you feeling?" A voice from behind Kevin asked.

Rolling over he discovered it was Ulrich and behind him was the rest of the gang.

"Better now." Kevin said though a smile. Whatever feelings of doubt he had about his friends were lost in that moment. Which made the slight of his phone on the bedside table all the more saddening. He had almost forgot that he caused this, that it was his curiosity that got Odd hurt.

Jeremie stepped forward and leaned in close so that he only had to speak in a whisper. "If you want to know what Lyoko is find me after you get out of bed. I'll be in my room." Then standing up he addressed the gang. "Let's give Kevin and nurse Perraudin so room. Hope to see you out of bed soon." Jeremie said, and Kevin could have swore that he winked at him.

Later that day Kevin was released and he picked up his gear from the office. Before he went to Jeremie's room he wanted to go home and get ready. Arriving home he put his phone on the charger and emptied his backpack. Then realizing he wanted to be prepared for anything grabbed the maps, a notebook, a pen, and a flash drive.

Jeremie's room was something else. On Kevin's left, as he walked in, was a his bed with various posters of different mathematicians and physicists hung above it. The floor was a minefield of papers and what looked like spare parts to something. But the real sight that would catch any one's eye was the back of the room. Up against his window he had a desk set-up with two computer monitors, various different keyboards, and what looked like a very powerful computer tower below.

"Good. I was beginning to think that you might not show." He said after closing the door behind Kevin.

"I almost didn't..." Kevin muttered.

"Now are you sure you want to know about Lyoko?"

"Yes."

"Then take a seat because this is going to take some time." Kevin sat down on Jeremie's bed. Jeremie and locked it after checking to see if anyone was in the hall. Finally he went to his computer chair sat down and took a deep breath.

"About a year or so ago I went to the old factory hear the school in hopes of finding some spare parts for the robots you see in the room. Once I got there I found a huge complex with a big super computer running the whole place. One night I decided to start up the computer. Once I did the broken elevator started to work again. It brought me to the main frame of the complex and to the control room for the super computer.

"But when I started to explore the computer I found Lyoko. And Maya. She was a form of artificial intelligence on Lyoko. Then after using the scanners I found on the floor below the computer room I scanned Odd, Yumi, and Ulrich onto Lyoko.

"Our goal was to find a way to get Maya off Lyoko. But when we started up the computer we also awakened another program: Xana. Xana was an evil virus that wanted to cause destruction whenever and where ever it could.

"We found that if we where to bring Maya to a thing called a tower on Lyoko that she could deactivate it. This would stop whatever Xana was doing.

"After the first time though we learned something important: Maya's real name was Aelita. Yes, the very same one that we know. So as you can tell we where able to get her off Lyoko.

"With Aelita off Lyoko we could shut the computer down and end Xana for good. But she had been infected with a virus that linked her to Xana. So we needed to save her from the virus.

"Even though we freed Aelita from the virus Xana soon escaped from the super computer and onto the Internet. On the network Xana created copies of Lyoko so that it could still attack us. Finally after a long fought battle we were able to defeat Xana." He stopped taking and looked over to where Kevin was sitting. Kevin stood up and went to his backpack. He reached in and pulled out one of the maps.

"Where does the _Hermitage _fit in to this?" Kevin asked.

"Here's where the story gets think. Aelita's father, Waldo, built the super computer and created Lyoko. He used to live in the Hermitage and there is a passage between it and the factory. It also connects to one that leads from the school to the factory as well."

"So are you to have me believe that this is all true? That there are whole other worlds that exist on the Internet? That you can turn people into computer programs? This is just so..." Kevin couldn't finish what he was saying due to the lump building to his throat. He felt bad that he had gone against what his friends asked, only to learn of the truth in the end. He was dying to say something to Jeremie but he also didn't want to ruin what could be the start of an amazing friendship.

"Kevin I know this is all very confusing but I have something to ask." Jeremie said looking to Kevin. He nodded.

"Did you try to find anything out about Lyoko?" He asked.

"Yes." Was Kevin's reply.

"Did you find anything?"

"I... I had my computer do a search online. But it wasn't a regular search." Jeremie leaned in, intent to listen to Kevin's story. "The whole reason I'm here is because some guy wanted me to test his new system for searching the web. I then used it to find out about Lyoko. But it didn't happen when I first tried so I had the results sent to my phone and before I could look at them Odd asked to borrow it. That's when he got shocked..."

"If what you're telling me is true then you need to show me this system of yours. What is it called anyway?"

"The Cross System, or Cross Analyzing Numeric Algorithms."

"Tomorrow bring the system to this address," Jeremie said handing Kevin a piece of paper. "Meet me there after school."

"Sir we have received an interesting result."

"What is it?"

"The test subject has stopped imputing data. But he has created a new connection that has increased the system's power."

"How so?"

"He searched the term 'Lyoko'. This has given the system almost enough power to be fully operational. The last step is for it to be within proximity of the original system."

"It is as I planned. Soon our master will return and the world will be ours."

That night Kevin had a night plagued with nightmares. He found himself trapped in what looked like a sewer running from... _something..._ Soon he reached a dead end panicking he started to pace until he saw a ladder on the wall. Running to it he climbed as he hear his pursuer start down the path he had just left. The top of the ladder was block by some sort of metal wall. Realizing it was a manhole cover he moved it out of the way and found himself on a bridge.

He looked at the bridge and realized that it was the same one next to the factory. But whatever was fallowing him caught up be fore he had a chance to think about what his next move was. Black smoke exploded from the manhole and started to spread across the area. The water turned red and the buildings seemed to crumble right before his eyes.

The black smoke started to become dense in front of Kevin. It took a shape of a human and began to walk towards him. Then a symbol appeared on it's head. A red eye. It was made of what looked like a target and three lines.

Paralyzed in shock, Kevin's legs refused move. But to his relief his alarm went off before this nightmare creature got any closer to him.

Crawling out of bed Kevin looked towards the back room. "Why would Jeremie need to know about the Cross System?" Then remembering what they talked about the day before. "What could it have found about Lyoko?" He knew there was only one way for him to find out. Sitting down in his computer chair he logged in.

The first thing he noticed was how much faster the whole system was. Then he saw how the background and theme seemed to be different. Not completely, but just enough of a change to notice. Last he saw the new file on the dashboard. Titled 'Lyoko search results' Kevin knew this was the source of his recent troubles.

Opening the file and video began to load. And to his great surprise Jeremie appeared on the screen and began to speak. Kevin was dumbfounded and missed the beginning of Jeremie's speech. But as he listened he realized that this was Jeremie's video journal. And not only was it his dairy but it also detailed the adventures of the 'Lyoko Warriors' who he assumed was Jeremie, Ulrich, Odd, Yumi, and Aelita.

"This is his dairy! I can't see this. Not after all that he has told me..." And so Kevin deleted the file.

Kevin put the cross system into his backpack and headed to school. As he walked he felt something heavy in his heart. Like an omen to the future events. He pressed on and told himself it was simply gas.

"Good morning Ulrich." Kevin said as he arrived at the regular meeting place. "Do you know where Jeremie is?"

"I think he's busy with something in the computer lab. Why?"

"Oh, nothing really. I just wanted to show him something, it can wait till later though. Anyway, how's Odd?"

"Great! If I do say so myself!" Odd declared from behind Kevin.

"You're alive!"

"Of course I am. Remember you were the in stuck in the bed for almost the whole day." He teased. The three of them laughed for a bit until they saw Yumi walking over towards them. Ulrich walked a few paces to meet her in a hug.

"Whoa, is that what I think it is?" Kevin asked turning to Odd.

"I don't know..." Odd said in disbelief, equally caught off guard by the sudden change in his friends social manners. "They always have been close and we've always told them this would happen but seeing it is just something else..."

"But come on it's just a hug. Don't you think we might be inferring a bit too much?"

"First I don't know what that means. Second this is proof enough for me. And third hide me!"

"What?" Kevin declared as Odd dove into a nearby bush. Turning he saw a very red faced girl storm towards him. This girl had black hair and a pink top. Like everyone else she was wearing blue jeans.

"Where is he?" She demanded.

"Uh who?" Kevin asked.

"Odd! He told me that I had a chance with Ulrich! If I ever see him again..." She turned away and mumbled something Kevin couldn't make out but he knew that they must have been treats. "If you see him tell him I'm looking for him."

"Wait. What's your name?" Kevin asked and instantly regretted. She slowly turned back to face him. She seemed to have calmed instantly and was completely collected.

"My name is Sissi Delmas. I am the principle's daughter and for someone to not know my name is complete and total stupidity."

"I'm new."

"Hold on. Are you the guy from America?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Oh well that changes _everything._"

"Um..." Kevin knew what was coming, "I guess you should know something then."

"What is it, _darling_?"

"Close your eyes and I'll whisper it in your ear."

She did as she was told. Kevin then ran to Odd's hiding place and grabbed him.

"We're leaving. Now."

They took off at a full run towards the woods. The only stopped when they heard a voice. No, two voices. Actually it was voices they knew. Looking around a tree they saw a sight like no other. Yumi was laying in Ulrich's arms as they talked and joked. Kevin and Odd shared a look a started to back away.

Only to have Kevin's phone go off as they were almost far enough away. The couple jumped up and nervously began to brush themselves off, all with a red face. Kevin checked his phone a saw that it was Jeremie calling him.

"Yes Jeremie?" He answered. "Er... I guess so. How important? Okay I get it, we'll be right there!"

"What's up?" Yumi asked happy to get the attention off of her.

"Jeremie needs all of us at the factory." Scanning the faces of his friends he realized, "Jeremie Told me about Lyoko. It sounded important so let's go."

They ran to the center of the park. Covered in vines was a man hole that could only be seen if you knew it was there. Heading below ground they were soon in the sewers. Ulrich took the lead and they started off towards the factory. Soon they made it to the end of the tunnel. climbing the ladder they arrived on top of the bridge to the factory.

Kevin stopped running when he saw the building. This was the same place from his dreams. It was also the same place he had been at that first night when he was 'sleep walking'. The heavy feeling returned but he shrugged it off again knowing there was no going back.

"Good, you guys are all here." Jeremie said as they walked out of the elevator into a large room with an elaborate computer monitor and what looked like a big bowl that was projecting a map.

"Kevin did you bring the cross system?"

"Yeah..." He was still overcoming part of the shock of the massiveness of it all, "Here it is. Where's Aelita?"

"In the scanner room, the one below us, checking for any loose connections."

"So why do you need my laptop?"

"I'm just testing a theory here, but if I'm right we are going to need to be able to get digitalized ASAP."

"Sir, the System is within range."

"Excellent. Begin the upload."

"Right. Prepare the data for transfer."

"Kevin the system locked me out, can you open it up?"

"Sorry about that, the people who gave it too me said I had to have like three different passwords for everything."

The laptop screen came to life as Kevin typed the password in. Jeremie plug a cord into the side and began to type furiously at his keyboard. A few tense minutes passed, the only noise was the sound of his keystrokes as he worked. Aelita came up from the scanner room and joined them in silence. Jeremie stopped typing, got out of his chair, and walked over to his friends.

"Data ready."

"Do it! Begin operation: Carthage!"

"Kevin did the cross system stand for again?" Jeremie asked his head hung low.

"Cross Analyzing Numeric Algorithms. What's wrong?" He said with worry.

"How would that be abbreviated?"

"I guess it would be C.A.N.A?"

"Close. But you would use an X for the Cross."

"Please don't say it." Aelita pleaded.

"I'm so sorry..." Jeremie apologized.

"Commence transfer! Upload data: !"

* * *

><p><strong>Xana is back! Is this the end? Will Kevin be branded a traitor? Why didn't Jeremie's Anti-Xana Program work? And will our Hero's be able to save the day? Stay tuned from the exciting conclusion of Code Lyoko: Code America!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**This is it! The finale! The last chapter of my first fanfic... I feel really good about myself for finishing this thing. Also Thank you to every one who read even the first chapter. But enough mushy stuff it's time for adventure! I decided to try something new so from here on out the point of view will change every one in a while. So just a heads up.**

The room was dark, but it wasn't from my guilt it was due to the power drained in the system transfer. Looking up I saw that everyone had the same solemn face. They knew that there was little they could do. They had been beat. And it was all my fault!

"This isn't over..." I heard from behind me "Xana hasn't won. We've stopped him before and we can stop him again." Ulrich had recovered from the shock and trying to get everyone to recover as well. "Jeremie you have the Anti-Xana program, we could use that. And if that doesn't work all of us can fight back!"

"He's right." Yumi got to her feet. "We defeated him before and we can do it again."

"You know what?" Odd asked jumping to his feet. "We are the Lyoko warriors and nothing can stop the five of us!"

"Jeremie we can do this." Aelita said trying to comfort Jeremie. "This is what we do, we fight and you back us up. Without you we can't fight Xana. And we need to fight him. And we will defeat him just like we had countless times before."

It was Jeremie's turn now. "Alright, everyone to the scanner rooms."

Everyone cheered and applauded as they headed to the elevator as Jermie got the lights back on.

I stood where I was though. I didn't deserve to go to Lyoko. I caused this and I should pay for it. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked to the person it belonged to. Jeremie.

"I still have some questions for you." He said, yet his eyes looked apologetic.

"Shoot..."

"Who gave you this device?"

"Waldo Stone."

"What did he said it would do?"

"Create a better Internet controlled by an A.I."

"Kevin, I believe you. And this isn't your fault. You have been used by a man who is parading around trying to find the right victim. My concern is this: How did I let this happen? My Anti-Xana program was perfect. It destroyed anything related to Xana on the web."

And just then a thought crossed my mind light a bolt of lightning.

"Maybe that's why it didn't work. Xana may have created a hard copy of himself in case of defeat."

"Then we can't stop Xana! If there is a hard copy then as soon as we defeat this version of Xana they could create another."

"But they don't have the hard copy, _we do._"

"What?"

"The cross system is the hard copy. Who ever is pulling the strings can only control the system remotely. So all we need to do is delete it off the cross system and then defeat the current Xana."

"But!" Jeremie protested, "That actually would work..." He grabbed his mic and began to speak to his friends. "Alright guys here's the game plan. I'm going to send you to Lyoko. A copy of Xana is waiting for you there. Keep it distracted until Kevin and I can find out how to destroy the real one."

After Jeremie entered some code and called out some commands he turned back to me. He handed me the cross system. "Find the hard copy, I'll work out how to defeat this copy."

And so we got to work. Every once and awhile he had to send some help to his friends but then he would promptly return to working on how to defeat Xana. I searched and searched but could find nothing. I started in on the core programs. There I found what i was looking for. A file marked: X.A.N.A.

"It can't be that easy..." I said to Jeremie after my discovery.

"When was the last time it was used?"

I checked the program history and saw that it truly was Xana's hard copy.

"It's Xana. But now what? I can't delete it. They locked it down."

"Then we send it to Lyoko."

"You lost me there. You want to send your greatest enemy to where it's at it's strongest?"

"By doing so it will create a virtual entry for Xana. Then when we defeat it there, that's it!"

"And what about the copy that's currently attacking our friends?

"It will be replaced by this one. Trust me."

"I don't see why not! Let's end this!"

"I can't let you do that." A voice called from across the room. Standing next to the elevator was a man dressed in a fine black suit. His hair was slicked back and he had an air of confidence. Next to him was a young women. She too was dressed in black formal wear. But she seemed timid.

"My name is, well you know me as Waldo but really my name is Cyrus. And yes, I did plan this whole wonderful series of events. But why? It's simple really: _Power._ Xana can give me power, money, and just about anything else. The hard copy had the power to set this plan in motion but not enough to make my dreams a reality. Amelia bring me my system back." He commanded to the girl at his side.

I stood to face her all while clinging to the laptop. We stood only a few paces away from each other but she saw in my eye that I would not go with out a fight.

"No matter what you do he has a plan for it." she said reading my mind.

"I don't care." I retorted with. It wasn't my best come back but I was a bit short on time.

I turned and ran for the ladder that lead to the room below me. I may have been fast but she too was quick on her feet. I hear Cyrus let out a little chuckle as a dropped down the ladder. I let myself fall about halfway before grabbing the ladder. Then I dropped the rest of the way.

The room was empty except for three tubes that extended for the floor to the ceiling. In the middle there was a hatch to the next floor down. I ran to it hoping that I could lose my pursuer in the factory. I had no such luck.

As I grabbed for the hatch I heard a shot fired from a gun.

"They aren't real bullets but they with knock you out. Don't make me use it." Amelia was quicker then I had thought. She stood at the base of the ladder with a pistol held in both hands. I stood completely still. I knew there wasn't a thing I could do now. I took a step towards her and to my surprise she seemed to grow more tense. I had an opening.

"Why are you working for him?" I asked all while moving slowly towards her and keeping my eye on the gun.

"Why do you care?" Was her defence.

"Oh, no reason. I just like to know things. Call it an obsession." Halfway there...

"I'm not going to tell you. You are my captive and you will do as I say!" Her reply was shaky.

"Of course, you have the upper hand and I am defenceless. But you aren't, you don't have to listen to him if you want." Three more steps...

"Stay where you are!" Drat! I was so close, "Slide the cross system over to me." She commanded. Making a quick calculation, I grabbed the laptop in both hands and bent down. Once I was fully nearly to floor level I looked up to her. "Catch."

I jumped into the air while flinging my arms at the same time. The laptop flew up high and she fallowed it with her head. I instantly threw myself against her, knocking her to the ground and reached over to catch the cross system. With my payload in tow I started back up the ladder.

But the computer room was not how I left it. Jeremie was on the ground in a heap and Cyrus had a gun.

"So Amelia couldn't do her job. I planned for that too. She is quite weak you know. Don't give me that look either. He's not dead. I'm not a killer, just a businessmen. He's going to be out for some time but it won't matter because in just a few short minuets my plan will be complete."

I had to do something but I had nothing to use. I kept my eyes on the gun again as we both to walk clockwise around the command center. Suddenly, I tripped over some bars. I grabbed one as I returned to my feet. Swinging it like a bat I was just in time to hit the arm he held his gun in before he could fire. I grabbed the gun from the ground and pointed it at him.

"It's no matter what happens to me! The copy on the Super computer will still be enough to stop you. Xana will return to power and then I'll get my reward and you will end up working for me!"

"You're right about you thing, it doesn't matter what happens to you, so long as Xana is defeated." With that I fired the stun gun and Cyrus collapsed. I ran to Jeremie's side, he was still breathing but I could tell he was heavily sedated.

"Jeremie!" I heard Aelita call from the console.

"He's out at the moment, but maybe I can help." I jumped in grabbing the mic.

"Kevin? Alright, I need you program the overbroad and overwing."

"Eh... What?"

"Do you see the command window? It's the one on the far right. There should be some lines of code. Take those and type them into the command slot on the main screen."

"Right..."

"How about I take over?" Jeremie said waking up.

"I'm not going to stop you."

"Aelita I'm back. The overbroad and overwing should be there in three, two, one."

"Thanks!" I heard Aelita call from the screen.

Remembering the plan I grabbed the cross system and plugged it into the interface.

"I have the system ready to send the hard copy."

"Good." Jeremie pulled up another window. "I got it from here, head to the the scanner room."

"Whoa... Wait?"

"If we are going to fight Xana we're going to need to need all the fire power we can muster. I'm going to send you to sector 5 where everyone else is fighting at the moment."

"But how do I fight?"

"You did pretty well against him didn't you? Trust me you'll be fine, and you'll have everyone else to back you up."

"Right!"

And with that I was off to the scanner room. Once I got down there I remembered something terrible, Amelia was still awake. As if she was read my thoughts she jumped from her hiding place. She was still unarmed but I knew she was still a danger.

"What happened up there?" She asked breaking the silence.

"Your boss and I got into a bit of an argument. I won."

"Do you trust me?"

"Not in the least."

"What if I told I've had a change of heart?"

"Then you would head back up and take your unconscious boss and leave."

She started towards me. I stepped to the side as she passed and started to climb the ladder, The sound of the elevator leaving was my cue to call out to Jeremie.

"I'm ready. Time for the big plunge."

I stepped into the nearest cabin and waited for Jeremie to begin.

"Scanner Kevin." The doors closed.

"Transfer Kevin." The cabin came to life. sound it was filled with sound and light.

"Virtualization!" My vision was filled with light and I lost all feeling in my body.

* * *

><p>The battle was going great. Sure there had been a few rough spots because of Jeremie's absence but they had fought through it. Ulrich, Yumi, and Aelita all had their hands full at the moment though. I choose to help the princess.<p>

"Laser arrow!" I called out as I fired a volley of arrows at the creeper who had taken aim at Aelita. "Hands off the princess, she's taken."

"Thanks Odd." She said, but if it had been the real world I think she would had blushed.

"Guys I'm sending some back-up." Jeremie's voice boomed.

"Back-up?" Ulrich looked lost, as did everyone else myself included.

Above us we heard the sounds of someone being scanned into Lyoko.

"Ouch!" Kevin said as he landed.

He was dressed in a cross of spandex and armor, like the rest of us. His was orange and he also had a pair of purple head phones on. As he got up I saw that he had what looked like speakers on his hands.

"No fair! Even after all this time I'm still the only one who looks like a nit-wit on Lyoko!" I called to Jeremie.

"No time for jokes odd, we have mantas to deal with." Yumi called to the rest of the group.

"Mantas?" Kevin asked.

"Blue flying manta rays that shoot lasers. There's also creepers that look like a chest with a tail and a mouth that shoots lasers. Finally, we have the tarantulas. Four legs and an ugly face. The front two legs have powerful lasers so watch yourself." I explained.

"Odd go take Kevin and see what all he can do." Ulrich suggested.

"Right." I grabbed Kevin's arm and pulled him over to the side, "What do you have for powers?"

"I don't know. I was hoping you could tell me." He said, the look in his eyes told me he might be starting to freak out.

"First, calm down. Now do you have any weapons?"

"No."

"Mind powers?"

"No."

"New growth?"

"I have speakers on my hands, feet, and chest."

"Try using them."

Kevin gave me a look like I was crazy. Then again I must have looked crazy to him due to my purple suit, tail, and giant claws. He took a deer breath and turned towards a far wall. He lifted his arm and focused. A pulse of sound flew from his hand pushing him back just a bit. The pulse flew across the room right as a creeper slid in. It was a direct hit.

"I did that?" He cheered.

"Yup, now let's go save the world." I chimed in.

* * *

><p>"Everyone, I've started a new program. Thanks to the hard copy of Xana I can give it a physical form for you to fight on Lyoko. And if you defeat it then Xana is gone for good." I explained through the mic.<p>

"Are you sure about this, Xana is part of Lyoko, don't you think this might turn out bad?" Ulrich asked.

"Just think of it as another monster you guys have to defeat."

"What about the rest of the monsters? Could Xana just create more to keep us from attacking it?" Kevin asked.

"No. When the hard copy is uploaded the memory will be filled up, meaning Xana won't have the space to create any more monsters."

"That still leaves the issue of defeating Xana." Aelita brought up.

"Guys you have done this hundreds time before, all we need is one last fight."

The silence told me I was right. I began to type in the commands for the procedure. I reached down and grabbed the laptop and plugged it into the monitor. Soon the room was a buzz with the sounds of the laptop working at high speed to transfer the data.

"Alright guys just remember that I can't send you back in if you're devirtualized." I said more for the sake of breaking the silence than reminding them of what they already knew. I uploaded the hard copy and closed my eyes. It was out of my hands now...

* * *

><p>The large blue dome of a room we had been fighting in started to shake. It faded between red and blue along with flashes of white light. Xana was coming. I heard a loud groaning coming from the floor. Odd and the others had run to the far side of the room. I still stood near the middle of the room. I felt a tremor beneath me and saw a pulse come out from the middle of the room.<p>

"Come on Kevin!" Yumi called.

I ran to where everyone was getting ready. I only made it halfway. The middle of the room exploded from behind me sending me into the wall next to everyone. Thanks to my speakers I was able to slow my fall and collision. Turning I saw what Xana really looked like.

He, yes I said he, had black armor with red flares and the weird eye symbol on his chest in red. He stood about the same height as everyone else and his eyes where black. An aura of darkness seemed to radiate from him.

"Welcome to your doom." Was the only thing he had to say before we all clashed.

I hung back a fired shoots from a distance while Aelita with her wings took to the air to provide cover fire from above. Ulrich got in close with his super speed abilities and sabers. Yumi and Odd where right behind him providing help where they could. Yumi used her fans to block, while Odd fired his laser arrows to deflect anything else.

But still Xana held his ground. His aura made any projectile attack almost useless, and his long sword was deadly. Soon he took to offence. He started to fire black orbs of what looked like his aura at us. There were easily avoided but it did make for some added difficulty when trying to get in close for a solid hit.

Then Yumi fell. She had blocked a sword slash with one of her fans but that left her open to a shoot to the side. She was instantly devirtualized. Xana chuckled. I knew it would only be a matter of time before Xana wiped us all out.

But it's better to good out swinging!

I made a fist and filled it with pulsations. Back to the fight I saw that Aelita had been shot out of the sky. I started my approach. Xana saw it and began to fire at me while still holding off Ulrich and Odd. I reached Xana but had to abort before I got a chance to strike. I jumped over him and landed next to Odd. A shared look was all we needed to complete our plan. We took both took off in opposite directions all while firing round after round at Xana.

Xana's aura fell. Letting out a roar he took to the skies. But Ulrich was waiting for him. He used his super speed to jump up to Xana's height and slashed. Xana started to fall, but on the way down he took out Ulrich. He landed ready to strike. He summoned two long swords, one for each hand.

"Just the two of us, eh?" Odd joked.

"Almost seems unfair." I replied.

"For him." Odd finished.

Even though there was two of us, Xana still had the advantage. We charged him. As he would slash at Odd, I would fire. Then as Xana came around with other sword to attack me Odd would open fire. Our little system worked wonders. Actually it worked too well. Xana threw his swords at Odd who easily avoided the attack. But he couldn't avoid the red lightning Xana fallowed up with.

I was alone.

"Are you going to stick with one weapon or leave me guessing?"

As if on cue Xana slashed with the long sword, fallowed by a bolt of lightning, and finished with a punch powered by his aura.

"Two can play at this game."

I went in for a pulsation punch. Xana came down with his long sword. I filled my second hand with power and then used both to 'catch' the sword. I fallowed up with a kick to his chest. Then activated the speakers on the bottom of my feet. Xana was pushed back. Using the distance to his advantage he used his lightning. Not having time to jump out of the way I used my chest speakers to create a sort of barrier.

Xana kept the lightning coming as he walked towards me. My barrier stood but I knew that it wouldn't last forever, and definitely not at such close range.

"Give in to my power. You have nothing. No ace in the hole. No deus ex machina. No hope." Xana tauted.

But I did! I had to stop him. I had to fight for my friends. For Ulrich and with his always calm manor. For Yumi and her wits and loyalty. For Aelita with her kindness. For Jeremie and his determination. And for Odd with his light-heartiness. My friends gave me their trust and now it was time to give them a reason to do so. It was time to nut up or shut up.

"You're right I don't have hope..." I started, "I have friends!"

A surge of power came from my body and threw Xana to the ground.

"Kevin! The monitors up here are off the charts! It seems you've tapped into the powers of everyone else. Whatever your doing keep it up!" Jeremie's voice called from above.

"That's great and all but I'm going to stick with what I know." Was my reply.

Xana stood. There where cracks in his armor. His dark aura had returned but only to the smallest degree. The calmness that once inhabited his face was long gone. He summoned a small sword like Ulrich's a charged at me. I powered up both fists and ran towards him. Before either of us where within range Xana jumped into the air and fired two aura blasts. I was caught off guard and barely had tome to get my barrier up. I had to be more careful or else Xana would get the best of me, and he knew it.

I launched my counterattack. I swung at Xana who blocked. Then I brought my other fist around, blocked again. Now he had control of both my arms. Or rather I had control of his. I rolled my arms out of the grip he had me in and grabbed his shoulders. I went in for an upwards kick. I landed it right under his jaw sending him skyward. I fallowed him up and once we were at the same level I began to pumble him. We started to fall. Knowing this was his last chance Xana Grabbed hold of me and put me on the downward side of the two of us. The ground was speeding towards us. I knew that if this hit all would have been for not. In the moment before impact I used my foot mounted speakers to spin myself back to the top, and let go.

Xana hit the floor with great velocity. The area around him became cracked and started to decode. I once again use my speakers to stop my fall. Xana glared at me before delivering his ultimatum.

"Upon my defeat, the hard copy will be destroyed. The resulting empty space will cause a system reset. Enjoy your victory, it will be your last."

With that Xana was no more. He exploded into code while the area around him began to crack and glow red. The cracks began to spread and the room I was in started to crumble.

"Jeremie... Get me outa here!"

"I'm trying! It's like Xana said! The computer is starting to shut down!"

I had to think quick. If the computer went offline while in was still virtualized there was no telling what would happen. I saw part of the ceiling start to fall. I ran towards it's path of travel. Diving underneath I felt it crush me for the slightest moment.

And then I was on the ground of the scanner. Aelita and Yumi helped me up.

Ulrich nodded at me while Odd gave a big thumbs up accompanied with one of his trademark smiles. Maybe I was in shock or maybe I didn't have anything to say, but in that moment I was silent. I leaded against the scanner and enjoyed my friends company. And thats all I needed.

* * *

><p>"So let's recap shall we." Jeremie started the next day in the library. "My anti-Xana program we used last time didn't work because this copy was saved offline. I went back and fixed this. A hard copy of Xana was used to power a laptop, the cross system, which was controlled be Cyrus and Amelia. They tried to bring Xana back so that they could gain power. To do so they used Kevin to bring the laptop to the factory-"<p>

"Why not just do it themselves?" Ulrich cut in, "Seems like a lot of work for something they could have done themselves."

"That's what I thought. As it turns out the hard copy had one flaw: It needed to have raw input. Cue Kevin. By giving him the system and telling him to use it as a journal this would fill in any holes. Then when the system was complete it activated a tower and Xanafied Kevin."

"So that's why I blacked out the night of the party." I commented.

"Xana also used a small return to the past to try to cover it up. In any case Xana needed to test it's powers to make sure that it was still connected to the super computer."

"That's why I got fried?" Odd exclaimed.

"And it's also why all our calculus tests were flunked that day." Aelita added.

"And the fog?" Yumi added.

"That too. Once Xana had the power it needed, it just needed some way of getting to the factory. If we hadn't headed over there on yesterday, Xana would have most likely possessed Kevin again."

"So now what?" Odd asked.

"We say good bye." I said solemnly, everyone turned to me for an explanation. "Cyrus was the whole reason I was able to stay here in the first place. With him gone I'm sure to be kicked out by the end of the week."

"Actually... No." Jeremie started.

"Can I?" Aelita asked.

"Sure." Jeremie winked at Aelita.

"What is going on?" I demanded. I was leaving and they were playing games again!

"We may have transferred all of Cyrus's account into your school fund." Aelita started.

"And we might have made you a permanent student here at Kadic." Ulrich continued.

"There also could be a slight chance of you sharing a room with a certain Einstein." Odd finished.

"Of course this is only if you want." Yumi added.

"How?" I was able to choke out.

"You saw the super computer right?" Odd joked.

Entry 10: The end

And that was it. From then on I spent my days at Kadic with my friends. At first I was worried about my life back home but time made me realize that this was my new home. Jeremie must have been inspired by Ulrich because there isn't a time when I don't see the geniuses together. Odd on the other hand is still enjoying his live it up life style. As for myself I'm enjoying the cross system. Well it's not technically the 'Cross System' anymore now that the hard copy of Xana was destroyed, it's just a laptop now. So why do I continue to type out these thoughts? Because when I'm an old man I want to be able to go back and remember my greatest adventure, completely.

End of Entry 10.

The End

* * *

><p>"Where are you going sir?" Amelia asked.<p>

"I my not have won this time around but I do have other plans to attend to." Cyrus replied.

"I thought you said you wanted power?"

"Ah my dear Amelia, so lost by my genius. I lied. You see I only came here to test the waters so to speak. But now I'm off to Shibuya, Japan."

"But how? They drained your funds."

"Oh simple Amelia I'm going to miss your oversights. I'm headed to a Shibuya in another world. You may think I'm lying but." Behind him a large white portal appeared. "This portal says otherwise. Good bye." And he proceeded to step through the portal. And in a bright flash of light both Cyrus and the portal were gone.

The End?

**So maybe that wasn't the best ending but it's hard to finish something that isn't finished. In case you didn't guys catch on, I basically just promised to write another Fanfic about The world end with you. I hope you will read it even if you aren't a fan! Till then though this is the 113th Doctor signing off!**


End file.
